The defense industry has developed a number of products to protect a Country against a military attack. For example, considerable efforts have been made to develop complex systems as a defense against incoming missiles. Nevertheless, it is Applicant's understanding that these missile defense systems are relatively complex, expensive and primarily directed to defend a Country against incoming missiles.
Other developments relate to intercept devices for flying objects such as a manned aircraft. For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,311 of Rieger discloses an Intercept Device for Flying Objects. As disclosed, an intercept device for flying objects is formed of a lightweight, small-volume, packable structure made of a tear-resistant, pliable material which can be stretched to a large two dimensional or three dimensional expansion by means of a deployment device. To reduce the velocity of the intercepted flying objects, activatable aerodynamic resistance bodies are incorporated into the structure. To end the intercept procedure, elements are integrated into the structure which consists of material that can be destroyed from outside by means of high energy beams and/or chemical reagents, or that destroys itself, or the structure as a whole consists of such material.
A more recent approach to a defense system is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,077 of Gilbert for an Intercept Vehicle for Airborne Nuclear, Chemical or Biological Weapons of Mass Destruction. As disclosed therein, an intercept device for flying objects made of a light-weight packable structure made of a pliable, tear resistant material that can be expanded to a large web-like structure by means of a deployment device, into the path of a flying weapon. To capture, hold and reduce the velocity of intercepted flying objects, activatable resistance bodies are incorporated into uniformly distributed masses that are connected to the perimeter of the web-like structure. Contractible sections of the web, made of cable like structures, connected to perimeter masses, act as drawstrings upon collision with a flying object. This causes closure of the web around the flying object as a result of the mass's inertia and added resistance from deployable resistance structures that place tension on drawstring structures of the web. The flying object is subsequently captured within the web, held secure and it's velocity rapidly reduced.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential market for an intercept device according to the present invention. There is a need because the intercept device according to the present invention is designed specifically as a defense against falling bombs and to destroy such bombs before they reach their target. Further as presently contemplated, the devices are of relatively simplified design, relatively inexpensive and should be more effective in surrounding and destroying falling bombs than a missile.